


Oh but she loves (Like sleep to the freezing)

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dissociation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Trans Male Character, Trans Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: he couldnt do this(set way into the future, but the sbi still live with Phil, bc it's my au, damnit)title from Hozier's Cherry Wine
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	Oh but she loves (Like sleep to the freezing)

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE FUCKING TAGS GUYS
> 
> also, in case it's not clear, wilbur repressed it

Wilbur frowns. He hated his menstrual cycle, but shouldn’t it had come by now? Shouldn’t it- 

He freezes, and a cup slips from numb hands, shattering on the ground. 

It’s dissociation, he knows, because now he’s in the bathroom, and a little positive sign is staring up at him and he can’t do this- 

-

A feral half-scream half-sob falls from Wilbur’s lips, and it’s clear that everyone else heard it, because Phil is knocking gently on the door very quickly after that. 

“Wilbur? Are you okay?” 

The brunette shakes his head- then, remembering Phil couldn’t see him, he stutters out a shaky “N-no.” 

“Can we come in?” 

“Only dad. Only dad, pleasepleaseplease-” He  _ knows _ he there’s no reason for him to sound so scared, he just-

“You’re shaking Wil.” Phil’s voice is soft, with barely hidden concern threaded throughout. “Can I hold your hands?” 

He nods slightly, and it’s enough for Phil to take his hands, grounding him. “Dad, I’m scared, I’m so scared, I don’t want this- I don’t know what happened, please don’t hate me-” 

“I will never be able to hate you. Now...what's going on?” Wilbur looks down, and he unclenches his left hand, dropping something into his father’s hand. There’s a split second of shock that falls across Phil’s face. “This is-”

“...I know.” Wilbur looks up at him with tears in his eyes and a tightness in his throat. 

“Can I hug you?” 

“Please?” Wilbur falls into Phil’s hug, sobbing and burying his face into his shoulder.

“It’ll be okay.” His dad murmurs, running a hand through Wilbur’s hair gently. “I promise. I promise.”


End file.
